


Two Birds, One Stone

by whenineternal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/pseuds/whenineternal
Summary: Doyoung is in a frustrated mood, unable to finish his assignment and Jaehyun might be straight, but he is also curious. And as it turns out, more than happy to help.





	

Jaehyun had expected to see Doyoung bent over his books when he came back home to their shared one-bedroom apartment, but he was not expecting entering the tiny flat to see the elder with a book held up in front of him and repeatedly smacking his head against the hard cover. The pitiable sight the elder makes tugs at Jaehyun’s heart strings and he drops everything in his hands right to the floor and hurries over to the sofa where Doyoung is sitting on the floor with the lounge table in front of him. Gently taking the book from Doyoung’s hands Jaehyun places it down on the corner of the table that is the farthest from them and then he takes the elder’s hands between his own and sits down.

Doyoung sighs heavily when he lays eyes on Jaehyun and sags against the sofa behind him as he mumbles something that sounds like a greeting. He sounds sullen and frustrated and very tired and it makes Jaehyun wonder how long he has been hitting his head against his books instead of reading from them.

“If you’re having trouble I don’t think banging your head on a hard surface is going to help,” Jaehyun says and though he is laughing on the inside what he shows Doyoung is only compassion and a sweet smile. He casts a glance at Doyoung’s laptop sitting in the middle of the table and sees that he has written four words in total; _I hate political science._

He stifles a laugh behind a cough and puts an arm around Doyoung to rub his back in a comforting way and the elder groans dramatically and slumps against his shoulder.

“Help me Jaehyun” he whines and circles the younger’s waist with his thin arms and pretends to sniffle as he burrows his face into Jaehyun’s neck. Jaehyun laughs out loud this time and pushes at Doyoung’s face until he sits back up and bows over instead, slumping into his own lap.

Jaehyun sits up on his knees and starts to arrange the books on the table, picking up a piece of paper with notes written on it in Doyoung’s handwriting and studies it. Then he rearranges the books again and places the ones most relevant to Doyoung’s essay question on top. He is stopped after only a moment by Doyoung’s hand gripping the nape of his neck and shaking him a little, “I don’t actually want your help newbie,” he says and Jaehyun sighs as he sits back down.

“I’m not a freshman anymore, why do you still call me that?” Jaehyun whines and rubs at his neck. Doyoung’s fingers are sharp and he has a really tight grip that he has not enough courtesy to contain when it comes to Jaehyun.

“But you’re a newbie at being a second year student” Doyoung lazes from where he has slumped over into his own lap again and Jaehyun can only smile fondly and tousle the elder’s chocolate brown hair.

“Well is there anything I can help with then? Food, drink, a massage?” Jaehyun offers and starts rubbing over Doyoung’s shoulders. Surprisingly, Doyoung shrugs him off and straightens from his slump to look Jaehyun over.

“You’re a really great guy Jaehyun, you only have one fault really,” Doyoung says as he continues to study Jaehyun and Jaehyun blinks wide-eyed back at him.

“And what is that?” he asks, perplexed. Doyoung stares at him for a second too long and then looks away.

“You’re straight” he mumbles and then stretches his whole body, making a lot of loud noises while he does as if he is trying to distract Jaehyun from what he just said.

Doyoung is gay, Jaehyun has known that since he got his help with his first essay back in first year (Doyoung is a part of the Student Achievements Team), and it has never been an issue. Jaehyun is straight, has been all his life and even after a year at university he is still pretty secure in his heterosexual identity. This has also never been an issue, until now. Though Jaehyun fails to see why it is an issue all of a sudden.

“Maybe I should see if Hansol’s home” Doyoung mumbles and Jaehyun begins to catch on when he continues with, “no, he’s seeing that American guy now.” Jaehyun’s eyes bulge and his spine straightens when he realises why his sexuality is suddenly a problem.

“Maybe I should call” Doyoung stops and makes a disgusted face, “no never ever again. I can’t go to a club; I don’t have the time to be hungover. Jaehyun what should I do?!” Doyoung turns to him suddenly and Jaehyun is caught with his eyes widened to the max and his fingers clutched tightly in his own shirt.

He and Doyoung haven’t really been friends all that long. They have known each other for about a year, but their interactions had always been academically related until Jaehyun decided he was done living in dorms and Doyoung’s current flat mate graduated. It was a simple Facebook post made by Doyoung and then Jaehyun was contacting him and little over a month ago Jaehyun moved in. Suffice to say they don’t really know a lot about each other yet and they’re not friends like how Doyoung is with Ten or Jaehyun is with Yuta. The thought reminds him that he has to do his Japanese homework by Monday or Yuta will tear him a new one, but time and place and priorities and right now the fact that Doyoung basically propositioned him (he didn’t really) for sex takes first place.

 

Doyoung waves a hand in front of Jaehyun’s face and whistles, hums and sings Jaehyun’s name, but Jaehyun continues to stare blankly at him. It’s not like he has never thought about gay sex, he has a scarring memory of stumbling onto gay porn on his mom’s laptop when he was fifteen, and sometimes he has tried imagining what it would be like and whether it could be better than straight sex. The answer he comes up with is always _hell no_ , but that doesn’t mean he hasn’t wondered about the look of delirious pleasure on his old dorm mates face when he walked in on him fucking his boyfriend, nor the sounds of complete pleasure the other guy had been making. It’s just curiosity and curiosity is okay.

Doyoung shakes him by the shoulders suddenly and Jaehyun snaps out of his thoughts to see the other’s worried face close to his. He blinks stupidly and his eyes flutter from Doyoung’s big eyes to his small pink lips and then shoots back up to look at the other’s forehead.

“Hey, I didn’t mean anything by it okay, can you snap out of it please?!” Doyoung sounds desperate and Jaehyun shakes his head and blinks some more and then his hearing goes back to normal and his heartbeat slows down and he feels more or less like usual.

“Yeah sorry” he says and his voice is hoarse, “I got lost in thought, don’t worry about it.” Doyoung leans back with an unimpressed look on his face and hums a drawn out “mhm”. Come to think about it, he looks a little disappointed.

“Seriously, don’t worry about it” he says and lays a hand on Doyoung’s thigh. Doyoung smiles and lays his hand on top of Jaehyun’s and then he turns to look at the mess of books and notes and his computer glaring his lack of progress at him from a white Word page and sighs.

“Doesn’t change the fact that I’m frustrated and not getting anything done” he mumbles and grips Jaehyun’s hand tightly in an unconscious move. In a split second decision Jaehyun decides he is done being curious.

“I could help” he says and his words sound confident even to his own ears, but he believes if he were to say any more words they would all be a shaking mess of sounds. Doyoung’s eyes widen until they seem almost spherical and his hand slackens around Jaehyun’s.

“Are you for real?” he says and Jaehyun thinks he must really be as desperate as he’s been sounding because there is no ridicule, no teasing jab that even a kiss from him will turn Jaehyun gay for the rest of his life, nor any kind of response he would have expected. There is only incredulity and anticipation and a smidgen of hope. Jaehyun wishes he could take a picture right now so he could look back on it and know exactly how Doyoung looks when he is caught off guard.

“Yeah, I’ve always been curious” Jaehyun says with bravado, tossing his head and smiling widely and Doyoung stares at him with an eyebrow raised and then he scoffs.

“Yeah don’t force yourself okay,” he says and turns away from Jaehyun to go back to his studying. Jaehyun grips his forearms between his fingers and tugs gently and when Doyoung turns his head towards him he licks his lips once and then settles his face into a confident mien.

“I mean it Doyoung. You’re frustrated, I’m curious, two bird one stone and all that you know.” He smiles thinly at the other, but he really means it now and he is getting a little excited at the thought of it.

Doyoung studies him for a long moment more and says; “I’ve always hated that saying” and then; “okay.”

 

Doyoung is the first to lean in and he places his lips gently on Jaehyun’s and kisses him carefully. He sucks a little on Jaehyun’s top lip and then runs his tongue over the seam of his mouth and Jaehyun leans into him and finally kisses him back. They start off slow, Doyoung’s tongue discovering Jaehyun’s mouth before he sucks on Jaehyun’s tongue and pulls it into his own mouth so Jaehyun can do the same to him. Doyoung cups Jaehyun’s cheek in his palm and Jaehyun’s hand tightens against Doyoung’s thigh when he realises how good this feels. Doyoung must be a very good kisser, that’s all.

His brain halts when Doyoung rises up on his knees and, without breaking the kiss, shifts so that he is hovering over Jaehyun’s lap and uses both hands to tilt Jaehyun’s head back so he can stuff his tongue as far down Jaehyun’s throat as is possible. The position is decidedly more intimate than their previous and Jaehyun’s body surprises him when Doyoung settles down across his thighs and the weight of him in his lap causes his cock to twitch in his pants. Jaehyun’s hands rests lifelessly against Doyoung’s chest, but the elder doesn’t seem to mind as he keeps the kiss hard and wet and his lustful body starts moving on top of Jaehyun. Doyoung’s hands glide roughly over his shoulders and chest and his fingertips go into the hem of his trousers before his hands slide under his shirt and pulls it up over Jaehyun’s head. Doyoung dives in and starts sucking on Jaehyun’s neck once his shirt is lying on the sofa behind them and his hands glide over his naked chest and down, down until his cock is cupped through his trousers and then Doyoung snickers against his neck because Jaehyun is getting very hard embarrassingly quickly.

“Bed?” Doyoung asks against his lips and sticks his tongue into Jaehyun’s mouth for a quick swipe before he pulls back and rises to his feet. Jaehyun takes a moment to gather his wits without Doyoung pressed so close to his body and then he staggers to his feet and follows the elder into their bedroom.

There is a trail of clothes leading to the door, Doyoung’s socks lies one after the other right after the lounge table and Doyoung’s t-shirt has been thrown carelessly across the floor to the kitchen nook. When he enters the bedroom Doyoung is bent over pulling his sweatpants from his legs and Jaehyun gulps at the sight of the elders mostly naked body. He worries a little at the fact that a man’s body has him this excited, but rationalises that it is more than the sight that is driving him at the moment and his cock is aching for more of the wonderful touch of Doyoung’s hands. It has, after all, been some time since he had sex last too.

Doyoung turns around when he has shucked his sweatpants halfway under the bed and strides up to Jaehyun and literally drags him close by the crotch. He smirks impishly at him and winks right before he closes in and bites down on Jaehyun’s lower lip, soothing the afflicted area with his tongue before he once again slips it between Jaehyun’s lips and dances it around inside his mouth. His fingers work quickly on the button and zipper of Jaehyun’s trousers and before long he is sliding them down Jaehyun’s legs and kicking them away once Jaehyun steps out of them. Without pause he then goes for Jaehyun’s underwear and drags the boxers down past Jaehyun’s ass so his cock slips free and hangs in between them, half hard and sticking out slightly from a nest of dark curls. Doyoung licks his lips and takes the cock in his hand at the same time as he sucks Jaehyun’s tongue into his mouth and Jaehyun moans loudly when Doyoung’s warm palm slips over him and his fingers tighten around his girth. He really wants this.

Doyoung takes his hip in his free hand and turns them around, nudging Jaehyun backwards until his legs hit the side of one of their beds and when Doyoung lets go of him he falls gracelessly on his butt onto the mattress. Doyoung is taking off his underwear right in front of him and when his cock springs free it is harder than Jaehyun’s at this time and only inches away from his face. Jaehyun gulps at the sight of it and a cluster of nerves bubbles in his stomach, because the situation got very real in the blink of an eye and his resolve wavers just as Doyoung’s cock bobs up and down as he moves. Then Doyoung leans down and kisses him and his eyes fall close and he pulls Doyoung closer by the hips and when Doyoung’s hand falls to his cock again and tugs at it Jaehyun’s resolve is once more rock solid. Not unlike Doyoung’s cock when he ventures to take it in his palm.

After they part with a gasp for air Doyoung pulls back and then pushes forward so Jaehyun is forced to move backwards on the bed and with Doyoung pressing his palms into his chest Jaehyun lies down with his head on the pillow. They are in Doyoung’s bed he realises when he doesn’t see his plain brown, worn-out teddy bear beside him, but then Doyoung is settling between his legs and staring at his cock so hungrily Jaehyun loses all track of thought.

“I want to suck you off” Doyoung says and Jaehyun moans loudly as an answer because he has only been with one girl who was willing to suck him off and she wasn’t all that good at it and gave up half way through. He bets Doyoung is good at it though.

Doyoung leans over him and kisses him deep for a long moment and Jaehyun hears him rummaging through his nightstand, but then the elder is moving back down his body. Kisses and nips and languid licks colour Doyoung’s path back to Jaehyun’s cock and he takes it in his mouth without hesitation, licks around the head and sucks on it with expert motions and it feels damn good. He alternates between light and suffocatingly strong suction as he takes Jaehyun further and further into his mouth and his tongue presses hard against the vein on the underside of Jaehyun’s cock and traces it as he moves. With his lips wrapped firmly around the mushroom head of Jaehyun’s cock Doyoung looks up and they meet eyes across Jaehyun’s chest as Doyoung dips his tongue into the slit and rubs it back and forth, smiling around the girth when Jaehyun gasps sharply in reply to his actions.

He keeps only the head inside his mouth and sucks on it and rubs his tongue around and over it without stop while at the same time he uncaps the bottle of lube he had gotten from his nightstand and coats his fingers liberally.

At the first touch of a finger to his hole, Jaehyun stiffens. He had been kind of thinking he would fuck Doyoung and get the curiosity out of his system, but Doyoung obviously has other plans and Jaehyun keeps his mouth shut as the elder rubs the pad of a wet finger over the sensitive skin.

“Relax” Doyoung says against the tip of Jaehyun’s cock and Jaehyun grunts as his breath flows over him. “You’re clean down here, don’t stress about it” Doyoung continues and Jaehyun wonders if he is forgetting that Jaehyun has never done this before. He has at most kissed another guy and that was on a dare, and yes he knows he is clean, he goes to great lengths to keep his body clean, but that is not at all what he is _stressing about!_

“That’s not” he gasps and breaths in and out a couple times and tries again, “that’s not,” but he gets no further as Doyoung slowly slips his finger inside him and Jaehyun clenches his eyes shut and holds his breath. It doesn’t hurt though, it only feels a little weird and his cock is still hard so it’s not a complete turn-off. Not more than a moment after Doyoung has the entire length of his finger inside Jaehyun does he curl it and Jaehyun is left wondering why he ever wanted anything but exactly this. He knows about the existence of his prostate of course, but no one has ever touched it like this from the inside and the pleasure he feels when Doyoung rubs his finger over it is immense. Toe-curling, mind-blowingly intense.

“Doyoung” he gasps and cries out when the elder takes his cock back into his mouth and starts moving his finger in and out, curling it against his prostate every time it is fully inside. Soon Jaehyun is lost in sensation as he tries to get more of both the wet heat of Doyoung’s mouth and the thrilling pressure of Doyoung’s finger on his prostate. He hesitates a little when Doyoung carefully introduces another finger into him because this time it does hurt a little, but remembering the absolute pleasure Doyoung has brought him with one finger only has him anticipating what he will do with two. And when he has three fingers in Jaehyun the younger is riding his fingers from beginning to end, forcing Doyoung to pull off his cock so he won’t come too soon.

 

Doyoung pulls his fingers out and sits back on his heels while he tears open the condom wrapper and pulls the condom onto his cock. Jaehyun is watching him with half-lidded eyes and raw-bitten lips shining red with spit, looking completely fucked-out even though they have barely started. Doyoung groans at the sight and hurries to cover his cock with lube, tugging on it a few times to make sure it is fully hard and then he leans over Jaehyun and slides his tongue straight into his mouth and engages him in a wet kiss as he arranges Jaehyun’s legs around him. One he lifts up until Jaehyun wraps it around his waist of his own accord and with the other he hooks the knee in his elbow and spreads him open. He leans back and looks into Jaehyun’s face, asks him in a whisper “you ready?” and at the minute nod Jaehyun makes Doyoung takes his own cock in hand and places the tip against Jaehyun’s stretched hole.

Diving in for a hard kiss he pushes forward and groans as the head of his cock slips inside Jaehyun’s body. He has been very careful in preparing the other so Jaehyun only moans when he slips inside and he doesn’t stop until his balls rest against Jaehyun’s buttocks. He holds still for a moment, but since Jaehyun’s face remains slack with pleasure and little moans are starting to fall from his lips, he gives no more time for him to adjust and pulls out and thrusts back inside in a slow, undulating move. Jaehyun moans and Doyoung breathes heavily through his mouth as the warm grip of Jaehyun’s internal muscles squeeze his cock and then he pulls out again and thrusts inside with the same power and speed as before. He starts a rhythm like this, rolling his hips against Jaehyun, burying himself completely inside Jaehyun’s ass on every thrust and Jaehyun is moaning so beautifully now, a quiet mantra of _yesyesyesyesyes_ never-ending as Doyoung moves inside him.

Doyoung hikes Jaehyun’s leg further up on his arm and leans over him more and when he thrusts inside him again Jaehyun’s eyes fly open and he moans sharp and loud as Doyoung’s cockhead hits right on his prostate. Doyoung keeps the position and thrusts with more fervour inside Jaehyun and amongst grunts and moans and broken sentences of filthy words like _moreharderfasteryes_ Jaehyun grips his own cock between them and tugs. One, three, five times he rubs his own cock and then he is coming, clenching down on Doyoung so hard he is stopped in his frenzied fucking with his cock fully in Jaehyun’s ass and rubbing against his prostate and then he is coming too. Jaehyun can feel the warmth of Doyoung’s semen through the latex condom and it causes a final shiver to go through his body and a last spurt of white liquid erupts from his cock before he falls limply against the sheets.

Doyoung’s hips buck against him, one hard thrust for every load of semen that comes from him and when his balls are empty he slides his arm free of Jaehyun’s leg and collapses onto the younger’s chest.

 

He lies there, limp on top of Jaehyun’s heaving chest, for long enough that Jaehyun feels his breath come short and then he whines at him and pokes him with tired fingers until he slips off him. In the process his cock slips from Jaehyun’s body and the younger gasps as it drags along his sensitive nerves.

“Sorry” Doyoung apologizes in a whisper, but Jaehyun only shakes his head. He feels lethargic, like he has spent a full three hours at the gym and every part of his body is limp with exhaustion. Despite how his body feels, there is a happy smile on his face and his head is swimming with memories of the best sex he has ever had.

A while later, what could be only a few minutes or an hour or more, and their bodies have cooled down and the cum on Jaehyun’s stomach has grown stiff and is getting itchy. Doyoung is looking at him when he turns his head to him, lying on his side with his hands tucked against his chest and looking almost as if he is afraid to touch Jaehyun. Before Jaehyun can even open his mouth Doyoung widens his eyes and starts to speak.

“If you ever want to do this again I promise you can fuck me, but right now this was what I needed.” And Jaehyun realises that Doyoung feels guilty, he probably remembers how Jaehyun had all but flinched away from it in the beginning and isn’t thinking about how he obviously gave Jaehyun the best orgasm of his life.

“It’s okay” Jaehyun says and leans forward to kiss the elder. Doyoung is obviously a little surprised at the action, but he soon returns the kiss and they spend an age trading lazy kisses and mapping out every inch of each other’s mouths.

“Besides, I really liked it,” Jaehyun hums and smiles sweetly at Doyoung and they share a really nice moment, so of course Doyoung has to ruin it.

“Yeah, I really fucked you good didn’t I?”

 

It goes without saying that Jaehyun’s assistance was all Doyoung needed to finish his assignment and when he three weeks later comes falling through the door, waving his arms around proclaiming he got a First, Jaehyun comes up to him and takes his moving hands in his. He slides in close and captures Doyoung’s lips in a kiss and beams at him happily and when Doyoung blinks stupidly at him Jaehyun only smiles wider. Because they might not have shared so much as a hug since the day they had sex, but in that moment Jaehyun knows that this is what he wants.

 

(And he really wishes he had a camera because a Doyoung that is caught off guard is the most hilarious thing ever.)

 


End file.
